La Fin d'une très, très longue journée
by emmaD
Summary: Le tome 6 nous donne le point de vue de Harry, témoin impuissant sur « la tour frappée par la foudre ». Revoici la scène, telle que l'ont vécue l'assassin et la victime.
1. Une grande aventure de plus

Les personnages, l'histoire, les situations et les dialogues sont à Mrs J.K. Rowling. Curieusement, c'est pour ça que c'est elle qui a des droits d'auteur, et non moi...

Courte histoire en réponse à un défi de l'Antre de Severus Rogue.

* * *

·.· .·. ·.·  
·.·**  
**

**La Fin d'une très, très longue journée**

.·.  
.·. ·.· .·.

_Ô mort, vieux capitaine, il est temps ! levons l'ancre !_

Ch. Baudelaire, _Les Fleurs du Mal_, « Le voyage ».

·.·

« _C'est comme d'aller se coucher à la fin d'une très, très longue journée. Après tout, pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus !_ »

Albus Dumbledore, _in _J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_, ch.17.

.·.  
.·. ·.· .·.  
·.· .·. ·.·  
·.·

La porte s'ouvre. Vous voici, Severus.

Vous me regardez d'abord. Ah, mon ami, vous le voyez, je suis en triste état !

Vous faites maintenant une évaluation d'ensemble de la scène. Je note que vous avez remarqué le second balai, vous devez vous douter que Harry est là.

— Nous avons un problème, Rogue, dit Amycus, dont le regard et la baguette sont dirigés l'un et l'autre vers moi. Ce garçon ne semble pas capable de…

Il vous rappelle votre devoir. Oui, Severus, Drago est incapable de le faire, nous l'avons toujours su, n'est-ce pas ?

Vos yeux se posent à nouveau sur moi.

Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas encore agi ?

— Severus…

Mon ton s'est fait suppliant. Je vous regarde bien en face pour tout vous faire voir : la potion que j'ai bue et dont vous seul pourriez préparer l'antidote, Harry qui est là sous sa cape, Drago qui n'a pas l'âme d'un tueur…

Il faut être raisonnable, Severus. Si vous me défendez, vous mourrez, si vous mourez, je subirai les effets de cette funeste potion et les enfants seront en danger, laissés seuls avec quatre Mangemorts. Vivez, Severus ! Votre sacrifice ne présenterait aucun avantage et ferait courir un tel péril à tout le monde…

Vous repoussez sans douceur Drago et vous vous avancez vers moi. Vous avez parfaitement compris ce que j'attends de vous, Severus. Je vous en prie, ne prenez pas de risques inutiles en retardant l'inévitable !

Allons, Severus ! Je sais que ce que je vous demande vous est odieux. Mais quel choix avons-nous ? Il n'est pas possible de me sauver, Severus. Je me suis montré impatient et imprudent, j'en paye les conséquences.

J'ai fait mon temps. Ma vie a été suffisamment longue. Je ne suis plus qu'un vieil homme malade et fatigué. Je suis prêt à mourir. J'aurais préféré ne pas partir alors que la guerre bat son plein, mais il est trop tard pour avoir des regrets, maintenant.

— Severus… S'il vous plaît…

J'ai mis toute ma confiance, tout mon amour pour vous dans cette supplique. Je sais que vous me haïssez pour cela. Ah, Severus ! Comme j'aimerais vous épargner cette tâche ! Hélas, c'est impossible. Pourrez-vous me pardonner un jour ?

Plein de haine pour ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire, plein de répugnance face à votre devoir, vous levez lentement votre baguette.

Severus…

— _Avada Kedavra_ !

Adieu, mon enfant. Merci.

* * *

Alors ? Des réactions ? Des commentaires ? 

La prochaine fois, le point de vue de celui d'en face...


	2. L'assassin

Merci à tous les lecteurs et commentateurs !

Rien ne m'appartient : ni les personnages, ni les situations, ni les dialogues.

* * *

.·.  
.·. ·.· .·.

_Chaque jour vers l'Enfer nous descendons d'un pas,_

Charles Baudelaire, _Les Fleurs du Mal_, « Au lecteur ».

·.· .·. ·.·  
·.·

Chapitre 2 : L'assassin  


Il m'a demandé de rester dans mon bureau ce soir. Je n'aime pas ça : il risque d'avoir besoin de moi d'urgence, comme cet été, ou pire encore. Combien de temps cela va-t-il encore durer ? Nous jouons tous un jeu dangereux, mortel. Et la fin se rapproche.

Je voudrais être délivré de cette tension insupportable mais je redoute la forme que va prendre cette délivrance. Il y a trop d'éléments hors de mon contrôle, je déteste cette situation.

Soudain, j'entends crier dans le couloir, puis Flitwick arrive, en nage, bredouillant, horrifié. Je finis par comprendre ce qu'il veut me dire : Drago semble être passé aux choses sérieuses. Je me lève d'un bond. Je cligne des paupières, hésitant un centième de seconde. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Flitwick vient de tomber. Son cœur est fragile, il a dû avoir un malaise. Quel imbécile ! Tant pis, je n'ai pas le temps, il faut que je monte.

Où est Drago ? Est-il en danger ?

J'ouvre la porte. Miss Granger et Miss Lovegood sont là. Pas le temps de leur demander pourquoi, pas le temps de leur enlever des points. Je les envoie s'occuper de Flitwick. Elles ne gêneront personne ici.

Je pars sans me retourner. C'est probablement la dernière fois que je quitte mon bureau, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des pensées nostalgiques. Jamais mes cachots ne m'ont paru aussi profondément enterrés. Combien d'escaliers reste-il à monter ?

Enfin, j'arrive au pied de la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle est gardée par un sort que je connais bien, il ne laisse passer que les porteurs de la Marque des Ténèbres. C'est un vrai massacre, ici. Un Weasley est à terre, couvert de sang, des maléfices divers sont envoyés en tous sens. Pas le temps de prendre part au combat : je grimpe quatre à quatre les marches qui me séparent de Drago.

J'y suis.

Un regard me suffit pour faire le tour de la scène.

Je le vois d'abord, lui, appuyé contre la rambarde, très faible, sans baguette. Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver ?

Deux balais gisent sur le sol : Potter est sûrement mêlé à cette histoire, planqué quelque part sous la Cape de son cher papa. Il doit être immobilisé, sinon, il serait en train de se battre. Il n'a jamais su faire preuve de prudence face au danger.

Drago, tremblant. Il ne peut pas le faire. Je le sais. Je l'ai toujours su, et Narcissa aussi. C'est à cause de cela que je suis là.

Quatre Mangemorts, dont ce fou furieux de Greyback. Aucun n'est particulièrement doué. Ce n'est pas ce soir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut prendre Poudlard : il a envoyé des incapables. Mais même des incapables sont dangereux, à quatre contre un.

— Nous avons un problème, Rogue, dit Amycus, dont le regard et la baguette sont dirigés l'un et l'autre vers le vieillard. Ce garçon ne semble pas capable de…

Il ne le sait pas, mais il vient d'énoncer la troisième condition du Serment Inviolable qui me lie à Narcissa. L'étau se resserre. Tous me regardent comme si c'était à moi de prendre une décision. Rien n'est plus faux.

Une autre voix, très faible, dit mon nom.

— Severus…

Il me supplie. Lui, le plus puissant sorcier que je connaisse, il me supplie ! C'est à la fois pitoyable et effrayant.

Je ne dis rien. Il n'y a rien à dire. Je m'avance, je pousse Drago sur le côté. Je crois que je le hais, à ce moment-là.

Le vieil homme me regarde. Je lis tout : sa confiance, la potion qu'il vient de boire, ce qu'il me demande, son désir de sauver Drago et Potter (j'avais raison, il est bien là).

Il ne veut pas que je meure pour le défendre. Ma mort serait inutile : il est empoisonné. Avec ce qu'il a avalé, il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir sans moi. C'est utile, parfois, un expert en magie noire...

Je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'ai même pas à me demander si je lui suis fidèle ou non : c'est lui-même qui me demande de le sacrifier. Me laisser mourir serait le seul moyen de le trahir.

Quoi que je fasse, fuir dans la mort ou y précipiter un vieil homme malade, j'agirai comme un lâche. Comment ai-je pu me laisser enfermer dans une telle impasse ?

Comme je le hais, ce vieillard qui me regarde avec tant de gentillesse, tant d'amour ! Si au moins il me demandait de l'épargner... Il se montrerait plus lâche encore que moi, je pourrais le mépriser, ce serait tellement plus facile. Je n'ai jamais aimé achever les mourants. Cela me répugne, c'est une tâche indigne de mes capacités.

— Severus… S'il vous plaît…

Sans perdre la répugnance que je ressens, je me laisse envahir par la haine. Il le faut.

Ma main lève ma baguette et j'entends le son de ma voix, froide et distante.

— _Avada Kedavra_.

Il est projeté dans les airs comme par une explosion. C'est bien la première fois qu'un de mes sorts est autant perturbé par mes émotions… Pendant une fraction de seconde, il semble suspendu sous la tête de mort étincelante qui brille dans le ciel, puis il retombe lentement en arrière, par-dessus les remparts, telle une grosse poupée de chiffon, avant de disparaître dans le vide.

Voilà, c'est fini. J'ai l'impression que moi aussi, je suis précipité dans le vide. Je viens de détruire le seul homme qui m'ait jamais fait confiance, le seul qui aurait pu me sauver en cas de défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je viens de détruire ma petite vie de tous les jours, mon travail, ma maison, mes livres et tous mes biens. Je viens de détruire mon précieux statut d'espion, la seule chose qui me donnait de la valeur aux yeux d'un Maître devenu pourtant mon seul refuge.

Ton sacrifice a été inutile, vieil homme. Tu as emporté mon existence avec toi : je suis comme mort.

Tout est fini.

* * *

Eh bien ? Qu'en dites-vous ? 

Je pense qu'il y aura un troisième chapitre, "la fuite du Prince" du point de vue de Rogue, car, hélas pour lui, le pauvre homme se trompe : tout n'est pas fini, loin de là...


	3. La fuite du Prince

.·.

Après je ne sais combien de mois d'attente (enfin si, je sais : sept), voici enfin la fin de cette histoire, écrite bien avant la parution du tome 7 (donc, aucun élément de ce livre n'est présent).

Rien n'est à moi : l'histoire, les personnages et les dialogues sont à Rowling, la traduction française des dialogues à Ménard. Et comme la partie dialoguée représente une proportion considérable du chapitre, ça fait que je ne suis vraiment pas responsable de grand-chose !

·.·

* * *

.·.  
.·. ·.· .·.

_Courage, fuyons !_  
Yves Robert, 1979.

·.· .·. ·.·  
·.·

Chapitre 3 : La fuite du Prince

— Vite, filons d'ici, dis-je.

J'attrape Drago par la peau du cou et je quitte le premier cet endroit maudit.

Je n'ai jamais été un homme de grands sentiments, mais je me sens désormais complètement vide. Quelque chose vient de s'éteindre en moi.

Ton sacrifice a été inutile, vieil homme : je suis mort.

Je traverse la bataille dans l'indifférence générale. Ils me croient tous de leur côté. Ils ont tous tort. Je les ai tous haïs, mais pour le moment, je ne ressens plus rien, sauf l'urgence : il faut sortir Drago d'ici.

— C'est fini, il faut partir, maintenant ! m'écrié-je.

Ces imbéciles de Mangemorts sont contents de se battre ! Ils devraient savoir qu'ils n'ont aucune chance prendre Poudlard. La mission est terminée. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Je continue à courir avec Drago. Nous passons par-dessus Londubat, blessé mais vivant. Il ne tente rien, évidemment.

La Salle sur Demande est bloquée. Il va nous falloir gagner la sortie du collège. Nous courons. Un seul Mangemort a réussi à rester à notre hauteur. Le plus grand et le plus bête.

Nous sommes dans le parc, désormais. Hagrid essaie d'arrêter l'autre Mangemort. Je poursuis ma course avec Drago.

Un _Stupéfix_ me manque de peu. Je sais qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne susceptible de vouloir m'arrêter. Je m'exclame :

— _Courez, Drago_ et je fais volte-face.

À vingt mètres de moi, Potter brandit sa baguette. Il n'est pas très dangereux, mais il semble prêt à tout.

— _Endol_…

Je le fais tomber avant qu'il ait eu le temps de finir le maléfice. L'autre Mangemort met le feu à la cabane de Hagrid. Ce n'est pas une diversion efficace.

— _Endol_… hurle à nouveau Potter en vain.

Je ricane. Son attaque est d'une stupidité abyssale. Il est incapable de réussir ce genre de maléfices !

— Vous n'allez quand même pas me jeter des Sortilèges Impardonnables, Potter ! m'exclamé-je, ma voix couvrant le rugissement des flammes, les cris de Hagrid et les aboiements frénétiques du chien coincé dans la cabane embrasée. Vous n'en avez ni l'audace, ni la capacité.

— _Incarc_… gronde-t-il tandis que je dévie le sortilège d'un simple geste.

Je note avec satisfaction que pour une fois, cet obstiné de Potter semble m'avoir écouté…

— Battez-vous ! me crie-t-il. Battez-vous, espèce de lâche…

— Vous m'avez traité de lâche, Potter ? hurlé-je. Lorsque votre père m'attaquait, c'était toujours à quatre contre un, alors je me demande comment vous l'appelleriez, lui ?

Ma vieille haine, cette fidèle compagne, prend à nouveau possession de moi. Grâce à elle, je sais que je suis en vie. Mon sang pulse, mon cœur bat.

— _Stupé_… commence-t-il.

— Paré, encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce que vous appreniez à vous taire et à fermer votre esprit, Potter ! dis-je sur le ton de la raillerie. Et toi, maintenant, _viens_ ! crié-je au grand benêt qui ne s'est toujours pas mis en mouvement. Il est temps de partir d'ici, avant que les gens du ministère arrivent…

— _Impédi_… essaie Potter.

Seulement, cette fois, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai bloqué, c'est l'autre idiot, et il a envoyé un _Doloris_ au gamin !

— Non ! dis-je en rugissant et en faisant stopper le maléfice. Avez-vous oublié les ordres ? Potter appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous devons le lui laisser ! Allez-vous en d'ici ! Filez !

Le crétin et ces deux imbéciles d'Amycus et Alecto, qui viennent d'arriver, ne se le font pas dire deux fois. Je n'en reviens pas : comment peut-on être aussi bête ? L'avantage, c'est qu'ils m'ont obéi tout de suite…Ma fureur ne diminue pas pour autant. Et Potter, qui s'est relevé, en rajoute une couche :

— _Sectum_…

Je le bloque encore, mais cette fois, il a vraiment dépassé les bornes. Comment ose-t-il me lancer ce sort-là ? Je le vois se concentrer et comme il me regarde bien en face, je n'ai pas de mal à discerner son prochain sortilège. C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase : toutes les humiliations de ma scolarité, toutes ses attitudes arrogantes, et son intrusion dans ma Pensine... et voilà qu'il veut m'envoyer un _Levicorpus_ ? Je n'en peux plus. Je perds tout contrôle de moi-même.

— Non, Potter !

Ma parade l'envoie violemment à terre. C'est la deuxième fois de la soirée que mes émotions rendent mes sorts explosifs. Je m'approche de lui, le regardant de toute ma hauteur. Il est étendu à terre, sans baguette, sans défense, mais avec son air de défi habituel. Je ne l'ai jamais autant haï.

— Vous osez m'attaquer avec mes propres sortilèges, Potter ? C'est moi qui les ai inventés — moi, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ! Et vous voudriez retourner mes inventions contre moi, comme votre ignoble père, n'est-ce pas ? je ne crois pas que vous y arriverez… _Non ! _

J'envoie rouler sa baguette plus loin. Je suis peut-être en train de divaguer et de lui cracher tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis plus de vingt ans, mais je ne suis pas stupide : je surveille toujours mes ennemis !

— Alors, tuez-moi, dit-il avec tout ce qu'il a de rage et de mépris. Tuez-moi, comme vous l'avez tué lui, espèce de lâche…

Je ne croyais pas que mon degré d'exaspération pouvait encore s'élever. J'avais tort. L'allusion qu'il vient de faire me rend littéralement fou.

— NE ME TRAITEZ PAS DE LÂCHE !

C'est un hurlement dément, inhumain, que je viens de faire entendre. Ses mots me blessent bien plus qu'aucun de ses sorts ne pourra jamais le faire. Ce sale gosse a le don de frapper là où ça fait mal… je lève ma baguette et je commence à lui envoyer un maléfice particulièrement mauvais. Au dernier moment, un reste de je ne sais quoi m'empêche de lui donner toute son ampleur. Il est projeté à terre et un peu sonné, c'est tout.

C'est alors que l'hippogriffe m'attaque sauvagement. Je suppose qu'il a senti le sort que je viens de lancer et qu'il n'a pas apprécié. Je chancelle, blessé par les serres aiguisées comme des rasoirs. Je cours aussi vite que je le peux, poursuivi par l'animal enragé.

Enfin, je sors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, et, sans pouvoir jeter un dernier regard sur le château qui fut ma demeure pendant près des deux tiers de ma vie, je transplane.

Je voudrais pouvoir mourir. Mais c'est impossible : j'ai ses dernières volontés à respecter.

Je le hais.

Sois maudit, Dumbledore !

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Attention cependant : évitez de parler du tome 7 dans vos remarques, tout le monde ne l'a pas encore lu ! 


End file.
